


chill

by eleven_eleven



Series: Another 365 thing that I obviously have no discipline to finish [2]
Category: Survive as the Hero's Wife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_eleven/pseuds/eleven_eleven
Summary: /word 047/Cesar had never felt cold blood.
Relationships: Cesar de Raiman Cline/Canaria Easter
Series: Another 365 thing that I obviously have no discipline to finish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536095
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	chill

Cesar had never felt cold blood.

Canaria often smothered him at night because his temperatures run high. "Do you have a fever?" she asked the first time, but eventually gave up when she realized he had ridiculous metabolism.

Canaria likes to guide his hands to her own, and once her fingertips are sufficiently warmed she burrows herself between his arms— "Like a cloak!" she mutters in discovered brilliance —until they either had to part because of court meetings or a planned royal tea party.

Although, Canaria never leaves in a flash, even when she's running late. Contrary to that, she eases, like a well-oiled gear, and her touch lingers for a few hours.

A ghost of a cold caress that Cesar finds himself unable to stop holding. Fingertip to fingertip and hand to hand.

Thus, when he registers the feeling of cold, it is external. Foreign. A novelty, even, because cold reminds him of Canaria, and as anything that does, he treasures that in his heart.

Now, with the arch of red spread low—a beautiful bow— staining the skirt of the tulle gown he had customized for the evening party, Cesar finds himself numb as he realizes that the cold, that is, nature, has never been partial to humanity. Something so comforting is only such exactly because it has the power to do the opposite.

The imparting of terror. He now knows why sailors fear the storm at sea. Why trees sleep during wintertime. Why wars stop, why doors are shut. Why fire is revered.

Nature is calculating, a little illogical, but above all, neutral.

Along with the cold, cold blood running in his veins is a sharp intake of breath. Moving will shatter his belief that this is a mere illusion. Freezing up means that he can't save her. But that amount of blood...

Another attack, this time with an intent to bury—

the sword, slick, sharp, and crimson, cuts through her chest dead-center.

He drops the wine glass.


End file.
